


Audio-Stimulus

by notyourmartyr



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First time for everything, M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Skeleton Gorge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourmartyr/pseuds/notyourmartyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets a phone call from Carlos a world away, and the scientist shows him exactly what he meant, when he said they could still do things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio-Stimulus

**Author's Note:**

> In case no one was aware, this is inspired by the pretty much universally accepted Head Canon that when Carlos told Cecil they could still do things, in Rumbling, that he meant phone sex. Also, I'm not entirely certain that I conveyed phone sex in an amazing manner, and if anyone has any pointers, I would love to hear them.

Cecil sighed, the light from the ON AIR light fading out of existence. His mind wandered to Carlos, as it ultimately always did, trying to cope with the revelations of the day. Carlos, beautiful, perfectly imperfect Carlos, was trapped. Trapped and alone - well, not entirely alone, but without Cecil, which was enough - in that strange desert. Cecil missed him, and he knew - he knew there just had to be a door, a way for Carlos to come home, if only the Scientist would just look.   
  
Tomorrow. He said he'd look tomorrow, but tomorrow was so far away. And Cecil knew. He knew Carlos was a scientist, and as honest as his boyfriend was, he was curious. He would look for a way back to Night Vale, the two universal truths that Carlos so firmly believed in pulling him back to Ceil - pulling him home - but along the way, he would get distracted, as he often did. But he was getting better, Cecil assured himself, about calling when plans changed because of his experiments. He'd even said he'd call, though the radio host was uncertain of exactly what Carlos' statements had meant.   
  
He paused in his office after collecting his bag, eyes locked on the glass cases behind his desk. Above the cases, hung a plaque that simply read, _"IN CASE OF,_ " while each individual unit was labeled for their specific emergencies. Producing a key from his pocket, he opened the case labeled _Tragedy_ , and removed the bottle it held, packing it away and leaving the station.   
  
Each intersection took too long. He'd driven Carlos' car to work in an effort to make himself feel better, but it had only served to make things worse. The package of cinnamon gum tossed carelessly on the dash just made him long to kiss his scientist, and the pony tail holders on the gear shift left a similar pang, to feel the silken locks of Carlos' hair against his skin. This wasn't fair! He cursed the fates as tears pricked at his eyes, and he lashed out, fist pounding the steering wheel as the pain took over.   
  
He missed the turn for hom, but found he didn't mind. As bad as the car was, home was worse - a plaid shirt slung over the back of the couch, Carlos' favorite coffee mug in the sink. The Faceless Old Woman hadn't moved anything that belonged to Carlos, and on the one hand, Cecil was glad of this, but on the other, he wished she would - that she would hide them from his sight. Even that wouldn't really help, however. He'd still be falling asleep alone, the bed a frigid void where Carlos' solid warmth should be.  
  
And so, Cecil drove that damnable car, radio tuned to static, out past the edge of his quiet city, and into the desert beyond. He did his best not to blind himself with tears as he drove, crashing his fist down again with the bump that signaled the vehicle going off road. The tires took the abuse of rock and sand covered clay while the hand on the speedometer rose steadily until finally, he slammed on the brakes.   
  
The car slid, searched for traction, and for a few harrowing seconds it seemed the car would continue on into the gaping maw of the void that was fast approaching. Time seemed to slow, and perhaps it did, as Cecil kept the brake pressed to the floor, knuckles white around the wheel. "Carlos," he whispered, wanting his lover's name to be the last word he uttered to the world, and then the car stopped, tires less than a foot from the edge of Skeleton Gorge, and Cecil breathed deep, unable to control the laughter that bubbled forth in the wake of his relief.   
  
He put the car into park, applying the emergency brake for good measure, before unfolding himself from the confines of the vehicle. He walked the short distance to the end of the car, and sighed, taking in the sight the headlights revealed to him.   
  
The thoughts that flooded his mind - that pulled more tears from his eyes - were interrupted by the rhythmic pulse of his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he fumbled for the device, sniffling and wiping his eyes as he read the display.  
  
 _Carlos_.

He pressed the phone to his ear, trying his best to hide his mood as he answered, "Hello."  
  
A faint chuckle from his scientist made Cecil's stomach flutter, biting his lip as Carlos asked, "Did you make it home okay? I found a safe - at least, it seems safe - place to bunker down for the night, and waited to give you plenty of time to get home before I called, but since time isn't real, I -"  
  
"I didn't go home," Cecil interjected, cutting the other male off. "I went out to the gorge to do some void gazing, and -" He cut himself off with a sniffle, and Carlos sighed.  
  
"Oh Cecil, Cecil sweetie,have you been crying?"  
  
Another sniffle from Cecil, his voice breaking around the words as he said, "No. Wh-why would I be crying?"  
  
Carlos didn't answer the question directly, simply offered his radio host a soft, "I miss you too." And when Cecil broke, his sob catching in his throat, the scientist did his best to soothe the other, flooding their connection with promises that everything would be okay, and soft confessions of love.   
  
When the sobbing had turned to soft sniffles once more, Carlos said, "Cecil, listen, I know it's hard, but I need you to be strong, and hold on for me. I _will_ find a way back to you, no matter how long it takes, and when I find that door, Cecil, I want you to be waiting on the other side, because after all this, I just want to see you - to hold you. And this is a promise, Cecil. I promise to come home to you." When Cecil didn't respond, Carlos added, "Remember, there are only two things I know to be certain."  
  
"I love you," Cecil breathed, head resting against the car's door panel.  
  
"And I love you, too." Carlos sounded at peace, but then, even separated from Cecil, he had hope that things would be okay. They may not make sense, and the road to okay be long and lonely, but they had their phones, their voices, and their love.

Clearing his throat, a nervousness came to his voice as Carlos said, "I uh - I didn't call to make you cry, Cecil. Quite the opposite, actually. I uh, Cecil, what are you wearing?"  
  
The radio host frowned, glancing down at his attire in the moonlight, "Why?"  
  
"Cecil, _please_."  
  
"Okay, um, my boots, you know, the heavy black ones, and the uh, the socks you bought me - the Alice in Wonderland ones. Those pinstripe slacks we got just before, you know, and uh, your good blue dress shirt," he blushed at the end of the list, biting his lip as his listened to the soft sound of Carlos' breathing through the phone.  
  
"No tie?"  
  
"No, I took it off, at some point. I don't exactly remember when." He was confused. Why did Carlos want to know what he was wearing? "Carlos, what -"  
  
"Cecil, are you still at the gorge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, this isn't my venue of choice, but, get in the car, on the passenger side, and make yourself as comfortable as possible, so you can stretch out, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Cecil said, pushing himself off the ground and moving to the other side of the car. He still didn't know exactly what Carlos was trying to do, but being in the car was decidedly more comfortable than out of it. He sighed pleasantly as he followed Carlos' instructions, reaching to finally turn off the idling ignition. "Carlos, what are we doing?"  
  
There was a soft hum from the other end of the line, before the scientist said, "An experiment. Admittedly, these are not the best circumstances, as I would prefer to be with you, physically, to study the evidence, but given that, for the present moment, that is impossible, this will have to do."  
  
"Oh, will it hurt?"  
  
Carlos chuckled, "No, well, it shouldn't at any rate. Now, Cecil, I want you to plug the phone in, so it will play over the car's speakers, okay? I need your hands free."  
  
The radio host wished he'd known that before he'd shut the car off, but kept that thought to himself as he set everything up, hand on the car's volume control as he said, "Carlos?"  
  
"Are we all plugged in, Cecil?" Carlos' voice surrounded him, and Cecil smiled, adjusting the volume to a comfortable level.   
  
"What next, my beautiful genius?" he asked, settling back into the seat, legs stretched out comfortably.  
  
"Close your eyes," and then a pause while Cecil complied before, "Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
He could almost feel the deep, nervous breath his lover took, waiting in silent anticipation for the experiment, whatever it was, to begin. "I love you, Cecil," his tone was laced with the purr he reserved for seducing his radio host, and the gasp that preceded Cecil's echoing reply, spurred Carlos on. "I wish I was there, right now, to see you, touch you. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Cecil?"  
  
The radio host whimpered softly, groaning out a yes as his mind finally pieced together exactly what was happening, "Carlos...."  
  
Biting back a groan, Carlos shifted, "Since I can't touch you, Cecil, would you like to, perhaps, well...."  
  
Cecil was glad, for a moment, that Carlos _wasn't_ there to see his blush at the unfinished question, licking his lips before he asked, "I - is that a-a thing we can -"  
  
"Yes, Cecil. Relax, breathe." Carlos' breath hitched, and Cecil knew that sound - the sound his lover made when he was first touched. "Just, it's easy, I mean, uh - just, would you like to go slow, or?"  
  
" _Carlos_ ," Cecil's voice was a needy whine and he squirmed in the seat, fists clenching and un-clenching against his thighs.   
  
"Okay, love, okay. I understand," he said, breath hitching again. "Unbutton the shirt, Cecil. You don't have to take it off, but...unbutton it, baby."  
  
Cecil took a deep breath, slowly moving to do as his scientist had instructed, listening to the uneasy breathing from the other male. He could see Carlos in his mind, clothes dusty from the desert, phone resting against his shoulder as he slowly worked his hand over himself, just enough to keep himself making noise for Cecil.  
  
The fabric of the shirt slid against his skin, and Cecil whimpered again, resisting the urge to palm himself through his pants. This was Carlos' idea - Carlos' experiment - and he didn't want to do anything to mess it up. Still, he was aching in his slacks, and there was no way his scientist was ignorant to this fact, because even if he couldn't see, he could hear.   
  
A groan from Carlos, and Cecil let out a frustrated whine, the smirk audible in the scientist's voice as he asked, "Would you like to join me, Cecil?"  
  
" _Please_ ," the need was almost tangible in Cecil's voice, and he almost growled at the chuckle he heard, could almost feel the vibrations of his lover through their connection, hand twitching.   
  
"Stroke yourself for me, Cecil. Let me hear you, love." He'd barely gotten the first words out when the radio host undid his slacks, hissing as his fingers wrapped around his length, mewling in slight protest as his scientist added, "Slowly. Slow down. Take it slow. Let's enjoy this." There was a faint curse from Carlos' end, and his breathing grew heavier for a moment, Cecil struggling to maintain the slow, almost lazy strokes as he listened. He hoped, wherever Carlos was in that vast, Other Desert, that he was safe, hidden from view as he enjoyed Cecil's own pleasured murmurs.   
  
"Ce _cil_ ," the end of his name on Carlos' lips lifted slightly, and Cecil had to pause, maintaining his composure as well as he could before starting again, listening to his lover, focusing on the sounds he coaxed out of himself, _studying_ them much as he was sure Carlos was studying the sounds he too made, filing them away in case there was a time they _couldn't_ do this. "Faster, Cecil. Cecil, baby I-"  
  
He let out a sound between a gasp and a cry, trying to keep from biting his free hand as he stroked himself faster, thumb flicking lightly over the head on each upstroke, "Carlos, I _know_. I know. Oh, _oh_."   
  
"Not yet...not. Yet," the scientist gasped. He sounded so close, and Cecil could, again, see him in his mind, and figment or truth, it was a beautiful image - Carlos, pants slid down to just below his ass, head lolled back against his shoulders as he stroked himself, hips thrusting up into each stroke while the phone remained precariously balanced.   
  
"But Carlos I..."  
  
"It's okay. It's _oh-_ okay. Cecil I..."  
  
"I love-"  
  
"Cecil, with me..."  
  
He stopped trying to talk, listening to the sounds his lover made, harmonizing with his own, as his hips jerked into his hand, once, twice....  
  
" _Cecil_."  
  
"Oh, _Carlos_."  
  
His head came forward from where it'd lolled beyond the headrest as his body sagged back down into the seat, breath slowly calming to a normal rate as he listened to his lover recovering, a small smile plastered over his lips as he glanced down to the mess he'd made on his hand and the dash. "Carlos, I need something to -"  
  
"There's....some napkins from Taco Bell in the glove compartment," the scientist managed, listening to the faint pop as the little box opened, and Cecil rummaged through it, humming. "So....that was.... _nice_."  
  
"We should do that every night you're gone. Why haven't we done this sooner?" Cecil asked, feeling a little dejected that they hadn't, in fact, done this sooner.   
  
It took Carlos a moment before he finally said, "I honestly hadn't thought about it until today. And I'm sorry. But, while I can't promise every night, I can promise to _try_ , Cecil."  
  
"I can accept that," Cecil conceded, knowing that it wasn't just Carlos who may be unavailable. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Cecil. Now get home, and get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, alright."  
  
"Until then, Carlos. Be careful?"  
  
"Promise."


End file.
